gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FL-XXXEND FALAK
A Mobile Armor that was an abandoned project at it lacks realization and the counter part of PL-XXX00 Prometheus Flame. This machine was also seen on Build Fighters but has an different status role. Technology, History & Combat Characteristics Technology & Combat Characteristics The machine was roled for space exploration along with the role of mining asteroids, sooner or later this machine would've been dragged into a war. In this case of scenario Varrel & his remaining members have been currently working on a newest & rarest armour that proved to be highly resistant to projectile & heat attacks the armour that was currently built was The Legend Alloy. Later the unit had been installed FL Stratos verniers booster for an all direction quick-boost/turn and is quit useful on space. The Team Uni have additionally added an fixed armor plating on the unit's shoulders, side torso, upper chest, legs, fingers & arms an new type of defensive plating called the Myth Reflective Armor designed by the teenager #2 specialist Haruki Kurosaki the head of unit exterior & plating designs, these are capable of reflecting powerful beam attacks however if keep attacking on the same spot so long, the plating would fall into pieces. History The first Falak Project began on 2010 by it's creator Professor Varrel this was a project for space exploration however due to the attention by the citizens this slowed the project down as it lacks enough manpower to do it. By 2014 the creator died for unknown reasons thus abandoning the project that was now left for decades the machine was only 43% complete as it lacks outer armors, some exterior designs, balance issues & system features. The machine was then rediscovered during 2023 by a group of 5 teenager students that had been drifted to it's den (Hangar) due to the war that their country have been involved and now the war has brought upon themselves, the professor left behind lots of data bank based on the Project Falak production entrusting the data to the teens, the Project Falak has now been re-commissioned. Re-Commissioned Member Teams & Roles Fact File Armaments *'Falak Whip Retractable Wired Sword' :An 10 part segmented heat sword, the Falak sword is an amalgamation of both Sword & whip. The Blade can emit heat which can be useful to increase it's overall cutting sharpness, when thrown the 10 part blades extended/separated further increasing it's length to an incredible extent thanks to the stretchable thread. The sword more like acts as an whip instead of the real thing no only by that the side hilt have been pre-installed with an Shield. *10x Finger Slash Fangs :Mounted on of all of it's fingers these launches itself towards an object/enemy with an retractable wire, these choice of weapon may not be the best thing to destroy an enemy/object however they are useful for grappling an enemy taming it down or useful to lounge itself forward & backward while hanging. *'Shoulder Hydra Claws' :An remote like sharp claws that is mounted on each of it's shoulders, these claw can be used on both mining an asteroid or combat. The claws can be heated making it effective for melee combat not only by that the claws have been pre-equipped with internal beam cannons that can be used on long range destroying an enemy MS in one shot. Each claws has their own thruster verniers that can adjust or re-adjust their position to attack. *'Head Spray Beam' :Falak's additional devastating weapon that is mounted on the forehead, this are capable of firing an multiple yet spread beams that can shred enemy units into pieces. *'Beam Valcon Cannon' :Each located at the unit's side head these are capable of firing an fast pace beam rifle firepower equivalent making it very deadly, these choice of weapon can be used to destroy incoming objects, reducing an enemies maneuverability or just destroying the suit head-on. *'FALAK Dual-Barreled Buster Cannon' :An early prototype, developed by the Varrel's Secret Foundation until the incident. This weapon is stored behind the FALAK Shield, When used this weapon can fire a devastating Beam, that currently overpowers all beam weapon, thus unable to mass produced or be improved. However the weapon has one weakness, The firing time lag of 3 seconds since this weapon type are cannon's and needed to charged before fired. *'FALAK EATER Shield' :Mounted on the unit's left arm, this can absorb convenient shots/projectile for a average time and does shoe resistance against beams/lasers. Also this shield has also an second function, the function to fire 10x each sides of the shield, firing an Hi-Mobility micro missiles that are very fast & agile. Optional Equipment Space Mining Excavator Pack Used mainly for mining operations. Armaments *'Grinding Heat Blades' :Has the place holder of an scythe & range, these are capable of rotating hot blades that are mainly used for mining operations however, this proved to be even more useful against enemy MS, as it grinds the armor easily while maintaining distance. *'Beam Scoop Bucket Scythe' :An three part beam blades that nearly represents an Excavator Scoop bucket, these are capable of slicing an enemy in half and also mainly used for slicing down big asteroids, the Beam Scoop Bucket can increase it's output to an high level further extending it's range as a long sword. *'Portable Tractor Beam Gun' :An portable version of the unit's chest Tractor beam, this are capable of moving asteroids away or attracting towards the beam, not only by that this can also be used on weapons able to steal from the enemies and use it against them which is quite ironic. Earth Crawler Pack Made for planetary enhancements for the unit both focuses on average firepower & defensive countermeasures with the addition of speed.. Armaments *'Railgun Bazooka' :An modified Hyper Bazooka, this weapon is capable of firing an Shell with an Tremendous firepower while having a great travel speed. The new mechanism installed on this weapon allows it to fire 3 shells at once. This are carried on the unit's left arm and can be discarded to gain additional speed or another usage of weaponry. *'EATER Linear Rifle' :The main unique powerhouse of the pack, extremely effective against tough nut enemy armors. This weapon has an higher damage than the railgun bazooka able to create an big hole on an enemy armor. It has an fast firing speed & nearly has an stunning capability effects once impact. EATER Linear Rifle also have an very high ammo count (20 per mags). The EATER Linear Rifle basically is an fusion weapon of Rifles & Railgun Bazooka's. *'Leg Mounted Beam Disruption Shell' :This are mounted on each of the units leg. it can fire 3 shots of shell. Once detonates it releases am gas-like field that can manifest beam attacks into useless. Line-halt Array Pack An new pack specifically made for all house combat gathered from all of it's previous usage packs. Armaments *'All Time, All Rounder Mounted Beam Arrays' *'EATER Linear Rifle' :Came from the Crawler Pack, this is an extremely effective weapon against tough nut enemy armors. This weapon has an higher damage than the railgun bazooka able to create an big hole on an enemy armor. It has an fast firing speed & nearly has an stunning capability effects once impact. EATER Linear Rifle also have an very high ammo count (20 per mags). The EATER Linear Rifle basically is an fusion weapon of Rifles & Railgun Bazooka's. *'Leg Mounted Beam Disruption Shell' :This are mounted on each of the units leg. it can fire 3 shots of shell. Once detonates it releases am gas-like field that can manifest beam attacks into useless. System Features *'Stratos-Sphere All-Time Uni-Boosters' Special System & Features *'FL Stratos Thruster Booster' :these verniers booster are mounted/installed across the units body, the FL booster can be used for turning around in space. The FL can be very useful as it can be used as an quick-boost able to dodge incoming attacks at a very fast pace making the unit very agile. *'EATER Tractor Beam' :An device that is dual mounted on the machine's middle chest, these are capable of firing an particle beam that exerts a force on a object attracting it towards the origin of the beam. When applying these on an MS based unit the machine wouldn't be allowed to use all of it's energy based weapons as the EATER Tractor beam uses an tremendous energy demand only on those live MS Based version, as it increases it's output. These are regular made for mining excavator operations however during the war it's been used on enemies as well. *'E-Field Twin-Generator' :Built inside on the unit's shoulders, these are capable of emitting an electromagnetic field as an defensive tool to protect itself from both projectile & powerful beam/laser attacks, if repeatedly attack by powerful beams the shield gradually becomes weaker and weaker until it breaks however since there's two twin-generator on each of the unit's shoulders the E-Field is quite very strong & proved to regenerate it's shielding's very quickly thanks to Professor Varell's Data bank. *'Holographic Screen Targeting/Seeker System' Unique Aspects *'World E.A.T.E.R. System' Gallery bms-005ss-heatswordwhip.jpg|An lineart of the Falak Sword Type-00a-cockpit.jpg|The Main cockpit of the Falak. 300series brochure 15-3.png|The EATER Tractor beam device. Vanduul-fighter-HUD-concept.jpg|FALAK's Holographic Cockpit Screen (Refit Ver.) CG GN Submachine Gun.jpg|FALAK's Dual-Barreled Buster Cannon CG Tail Unit.jpg|FALAK's EATER Shield Notes & Trivia *Falak in the myth of Bahamut is a powerful serpent that lives under the Realm of Fire. It is said that this serpent is so great it would swallow all creation but for fear of Allah's immeasurably greater power.